bloons_monkey_city_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Special Items
Special Items are loot you can get from Treasure Chests or Special Missions. These give special buffs to your towers, Banana Farms, or Bloontonium Generators. (There is a pothole to missions that give Special Items in items that are rewarded from Special Missions.) Magic Banana Bag This magic bag can hold a bunch of City Cash, expanding your maximum city cash by 1500. Magic Banana Bag.jpg|Magic Banana Bag Blessed Dart Increases Dart Monkeys' darts pierce by 20% And your buildings are 5% cheaper than normal! Blessed dart.jpg|Blessed Dart Banana Replicator This ingenious machine replicates bananas, giving you extra City Cash income by 150. But NOT only that, it also changes the course of the battles, now you can convert your monkeys into 20% more cash. Banana Replicator.jpg|Banana Replicator Revenge Stick Want revenge? This stick makes you hit your enemies harder, giving you 300 Bloontonium every Revenge Attack. In BTD city mobile, revenge attacks only use 80 percent of your Bloontonium Revenge stick.jpg|Revenge Stick Portable Dart Monkey Folds up and slips into your pocket, this little guy can be used during every game as a free Dart Monkey. Portable dart monkey.jpg|Portable Dart Monkey Magic Coin Purse Always has a bit of extra cash when you need it. Gives you an extra $50 at the start of every conquest. Magic coin purse.jpg|Magic Coin Purse Epic Magic Coin Purse Magically creates an extra $200 of starting cash at the start of each conquest. Epic magic coin purse.jpg|Epic Coin Purse Logistical Boots Marshall your troops with these special magic boots! Makes winning new territory give you 10% extra City Cash. Logistical_boots.jpg|Logistical Boots Magic Spanner Assembly of all vehicles becomes super easy. Monkey Aces and Monkey Buccaneers cost 5% less than normal. Magic_spanner.jpg|Magic Spanner Dark Temple Idol The holder of this sacred idol transforms all Temples of the Monkey God into Temples of the Vengeful Monkey ( plus 30% popping power! ss (2014-01-01 at 05.43.51).jpg Dark temple idol.jpg|Dark Temple Idol Bottle Rocket This little toy gives all your missile turrets 10% extra range. (x/2, x/3 and x/4 Bomb towers have range boost.) Bottle rocket.jpg|Bottle Rocket Enchanted Boomerang The holder of this special weapon gives all Boomerang Throwers an extra pop per Boomerang. Enchanted boomerang.jpg|Enchanted Boomerang Ninja Scrolls Ancient scrolls of knowledge reveal techniques of skill for Ninjas, giving all of them a 5% speed boost permanently. Ninja scrolls.jpg|Ninja Scrolls Shard of Everfrost Grants extra chilling power to all your Ice Towers so freeze length and speed is increased by 5%. Shard_of_Everfrost.jpg|Shard of Everfrost Extra Sticky Substance Whatever this sticks to stays stuck. Gives your Glue Gunners 5% extra slowdown and 20% extra glue duration. Extra_sticky_substance.jpg|Extra Sticky Substance Golden Egg Scrambler Scramble your emergency defenses! Automatically pops the first non-MOAB Bloon that escapes during a game and triggers a free monkey boost! The Golden Egg Scrambler was the star prize Prize of the Kings' Easter Hunt. It was available for 10 days in April 2016 and for 14 days in April 2017 to coincide with the Easter Holiday. Players had to find Easter bunnies in their city to collect bits of chocolate which would unlock the prize. Golden Egg Scrambler.jpg|Golden Egg Scrambler